THE DARK GIFT
by SOULMAIDEN
Summary: Set after the Buu saga. everything seemed to be perfect for Son Goku, being alive again, being with his friends, and family. But all good thing's must come to an end. espesially when another Saiyan empire; that isn't Vegeta's, is threatening to take over
1. Default Chapter

CHAPTER 1  
  
"Are you sure your gonna be okay? You look kinda sick". Sharpener said half worried for his friend, and half worried that his friend will get vomit in his new Mercedes hover car that his father got from capsule corp. "I told you not to challenge Videl in a drinking contest". He laughed remembering the way she just sat there with a cocky little smirk on her face. She could out drink any man, alien or not Gohan didn't even stand a chance. "Pfft! light weight"  
  
"What time is....is it?". Gohan slurred, his head was spinning as fast as his friend was driving. "I feel.....like a truck hit me". He closed his eyes as he massaged his temples in a circular motion. "Though that'd probably feel a lot better than this at the mo....moment". He tried to fight the urge to vomit.  
  
"Pace yourself buddy! I don't want you puking in my new wheels". Sharpener complained. "It's only 1:15".He squinted trying to see through the darkness of the forest. Mt. Paozu was not exactly a highly populated area so there was very little reason for lamp posts. "Besides were almost at your house"  
  
"Great". The demi-saiyan muttered. He leaned back against the soft leather cushioned seat and enjoyed the cool breeze. Originally he would be panicking, trying his hardest not to get caught by his parents. He figured if they found out about his routine sneak outs they would be disappointed by his behavior. Now it wasn't such a big deal anymore since they barely noticed he was alive. It was like that ever since his fathers return. He was always busy playing games with his brother, or sparring with Vegeta. Even his mother was Too busy to acknowledge him. She was either spending time with the Briefs, or with her husband. It didn't matter anymore though, they did their thing and he did his. Suddenly the car came to a halt.  
  
"Think you can make it in without crashing into anything". Sharpener said as he helped his friend out of the Mercedes. He tried his best to hold his friend up and carry him. He guided him right up to the front door.  
  
"I got it from h-here"  
  
"You sure?". He released the intoxicated teen.  
  
"Yeah I'm f-fine Eliza". Gohan slurred while trying to stand up straight. Sharpener shook his head. He walked back over to his car leaving the rest up to his friend.  
  
"I'll call you tomorrow!". He called out from his car. "Adios!". He drove off into the darkness. Gohan barely heard him as he left he was too busy trying not to collapse on his front lawn. *THUMP!* Too late.....................  
  
"GOHAN!! WAKE UP!!". Gohan jolted awake as the pint-sized demi- saiyan jumped on his belly. Gohan groaned in pain at the very loud and very obnoxious sound that pounded through his sensitive skull. He cradled his head with the large fluffy pillow, even though it could not block out the hyper 7 year-old.  
  
"Go away". The sickly looking teen mumbled from underneath the pillow. It was more of a plea than a command.  
  
"Don't you want any breakfast?". The small boy asked, as he pulled away his big brothers only protection against his cheery high pitched vocals.  
  
"Breakfast?....Ugh...". Gohan felt another wave of nausea at the simple mention of food.  
  
"You don't look so good". Goten tilted his head observing his brothers current state. "You look green, almost like Piccolo". Piccolo? Gohan thought for a moment. Was it possible that his former mentor brought him to his room last night? It was possible especially since he hadn't awaken to his mother's loud ranting about what a delinquent he can be at times. Gohan lightly pushed the small child aside so he could climb off his bed. As the sixteen year-old stood up he immediately felt the urge to vomit rising again. Within less than an instant he was in his bathroom doing just that.  
  
.........Downstairs..............  
  
"Gohan! Goten! your breakfast is getting cold!!". Chichi shouted, making some coffee for herself. She looked over to her husband, who at the moment was too busy finishing off his plate, and quickly moving on to theirs. ".....and eaten!". The small boy hopped down the flight of stairs.  
  
"Unhand my BACON!". Goten ran up to his bacon fiend of a father and tried to pry his plate from the man's grasp. Goku was losing his grip due to all the grease on his fingers.  
  
"Wait!—I'm just taking a small bite!". Goku whined as his youngest son reclaimed his breakfast. "Aww". The man pouted, the child stuck out his tongue in victory.  
  
"Sweety, what's your brother doing?". The woman asked, she sat down and took a sip of her coffee. The small boy took a large gulp of his chocolate milk to wash down his food.  
  
"He's in the bathroom—throwing up". Goten resumed back to his breakfast barely noticing the worried look on his mother's face. She immediately stood up to tend to her eldest son.  
  
"Wait". The concerned woman was stopped by her husband. He started towards the stairs slowly. "I'll go see what's up. Besides I feel like I haven't seen Gohan in months!". He continued up the stairs and headed towards the bathroom.  
  
"......Stupid Vi.....". Gohan grumbled, resting his head against the porcelain bowl. "Oh Gohan it's just a drinking contest!". He said in a girly high pitched tone imitating his girlfriend. "......And she sure won...". He said returning to his normal tone of voice. Suddenly his head began to throb fiercely as he heard a loud knocking on the door. "....Uhnnnn!.....what?"  
  
"Uh?, Gohan you alright?". Goku asked, leaning against the bathroom door with his arms crossed.  
  
"....M'fine". He mumbled. * Stupid Goten! Always blabbing everything!*. "Goten jumped on my stomach before so I'm Just a little queasy". Gohan replied, it wasn't completely a lie.  
  
"Oh, ok!". Goku's concerned expression quickly turned to a more cheerful and relieved one. "Um...by the way Goten ate your breakfast!". The man shamelessly blamed his youngest for eating the boy's breakfast. "But don't worry, mom will make you a whole new batch!". He then disappeared down the stairs.  
  
".....Uck........breakfast". Gohan quickly put his head back in the bowl.  
  
.....Downstairs........  
  
"Is he alright?". Chichi nervously walked up to her husband as he re-entered the kitchen. Goku placed his hands on his worried wife's shoulders. "Is he sick?". The woman demanded.  
  
"He's fine". He said reassuringly. "Goten jumped on his stomach before, so he's just a little bit queasy". Chichi stormed into the living room, upset by her youngest child's carelessness. Goku followed her to make sure the child's punishment wasn't severe. The woman walked up to the small boy who at the moment was too busy watching Saturday morning cartoons. Before she could scold him the phone rang. She turned to her husband.  
  
"I'll answer that, in the meantime you talk to your son!". Chichi left the room. Goku walked over to his son.  
  
"Uh? hey pal.......uh?". Goku thought for a moment, he couldn't punish his children. That would make him look like an ogre or something, besides he was the cool parent. "You shouldn't bother your brother in the morning, you know how he gets.......whatcha watchin?". Goku plopped on the blue leather sofa, completely forgetting what he was originally supposed to do. Several minutes pass by, Gohan quietly stalked down the wooden, creaky steps trying his best not to alert anyone's attention. Unfortunately Goten noticed him before he could make it passed the living room. The small boy ran up to his brother.  
  
"Gohan! where are you going! I wanna go to! Can I come too!! PLEASE!!". The seven year-old said barely taking time to breathe. Before Gohan could respond a very upset Chichi walked out of the kitchen. With crossed arms She began tapping her finger on her elbow impatiently as she stared at her eldest son.  
  
"Good morning, sleepy head". She said with sarcasm. Gohan just looked at the woman in confusion. "Did you have fun last night?—I hope you did because it'll be the last time you leave this house for a month!". The teenager instantly new what she was talking about, he hung his head in defeat.  
  
"Who told you—  
  
"I just got a phone call from your friend Kyle's mom!". The unnerved woman cut him off, not wanting to hear any lame excuses. "She said that Kyle came home at 2 in the morning, completely intoxicated. Then he said that YOU and a bunch of other kids were also drinking at the party. Is this the same party that I asked you not to go to!?—You know what I don't care, your grounded!".  
  
"Mom! this isn't fair!". Gohan spoke up. "You sent me to O.S. to make some new friends, and finally I do, and now your saying that I can't hang out with them because of a couple of drinks!—I got drunk once when I was four!—ask dad!". Chichi's angered expression turned to a puzzled one. Goku stood behind the woman shaking his head, hoping that his son didn't divulge further into the story. "Look I'm mature enough to do grown up things—now if you'll excuse me I have a date with a bowl of Count Chocoula". The tall demi-saiyan walked passed his parents and headed for the kitchen. Chichi turned to her husband.  
  
"Four?". She raised a questioning eyebrow.  
  
"U-uh?—come on Squirt let's go clean your room!". Goku grabbed his son and darted towards the stairs.  
  
.......Capsule Corporation...........  
  
"The new X Jet Cruiser is our top model right now and...". The aqua-haired woman's board meeting was interrupted by a loud boom. Everyone in the large office looked around confused as to what the loud crashing sound was, and where it was coming from. "Excuse me". She said as she left the office. She walked up to one of her employees. "What is going on out here! I have an important meeting, and I can't afford for anything to screw it up!". The frightened man pointed, Bulma looked to see a very pissed Saiyan prince, who at the moment was tossing the desks of her employees around while they were still sitting in them. She walked over to him casually. "Vegeta?".  
  
"Can't talk. busy.". He continued whatever it was he was doing, completely disregarding his annoyed mate. "Argh!! where is it dammit!!!". He lifted a chair and tossed it across the room. All the employees ran out screaming.  
  
"Where is what? what are you doing?!". She complained, finally the vertically challenged man ceased his ranting.  
  
"I'm looking for my royal medallion!, its an heirloom that my father gave to me before......". Vegeta took a moment to gather his thought's. "Look! just help me locate it woman!". Bulma's features softened a bit, she new how important that medallion was to Vegeta. It was the only link to the prince's past. It was part of his pride.  
  
"How did you lose it anyway?". Bulma asked, knowing that the thing didn't walk away on it's own. One of her clients stepped out of the large office to see what all the commotion was about.  
  
"Is everything alright Mrs. Briefs?". The pudgy little man asked, looking from her then to Vegeta. Bulma nodded.  
  
"Yes everything's fine, I'll be right with you". The aqua-haired woman replied.  
  
"Please do, we are running on a tight schedule". The little man disappeared back into the office. As the man left Vegeta flipped him the finger.  
  
"Wow". The woman looked at her husband in amazement. "Death has really softened you". The Prince shot her a cocky smirk. "But about the medallion, did you ask Trunks? You know how he loves to dress up in your Saiyan-suit". Vegeta thought about it for a moment. Instead cursing in a fit of rage he had a proud look on his face. His son's worship of him really surprised him at times. "Listen babe we'll talk later, I have to shmooz with a bunch of uptight snobs who are ready to throw a lot of money my way". Before the two could depart her secretary appeared with what looked to be important news.  
  
"Mrs. Briefs! there's someone here to see you in the lobby!". The young blonde secretary squeaked with excitement.  
  
"Whoever it is will have to wait Cammy, I'm at a meeting". Said the tiresome woman. What now? Bulma sighed.  
  
"Oh! But he's really REALLY cute!". The girl explained. "He has all these muscles and stuff! and like the nicest blue eyes, although the lavender hair is kinda weird—but who cares!". The girl's description caught her attention.  
  
"You said he has lavender hair?—Is his name by any chance Trunks?". Bulma wondered if her son from the Mirai timeline had returned.  
  
"Well um? like I don't really know his name". Cammy answered, twirling her finger in her hair. "Oh! But he did sorta look like him!". She pointed to Vegeta. "Only taller....A lot taller". Bulma and Vegeta looked at each other puzzled.  
  
..........At The Kame House............  
  
"Where did you get all this stuff?!". Krillin gasped, there were shopping bags from the floor to the ceiling.  
  
"I bought this stuff with the money that Hercule gave me". 18 turned to the pint-sized man as she held a glamorous dress up. "Isn't this adorable? This was my first time shopping re-tail"  
  
"That's nice, but why would Hercule just GIVE away his money—You didn't sleep with him did you?!". Suddenly the small man was sent flying across the room.  
  
"NO! I did NOT sleep with him!". 18 hissed, angry at her husbands utter stupidity, and ability to over exaggerate. "It's the money he promised me after I blackmailed him at the tournament". Krillin climbed out from under a pile of shopping bags. He stood up on wobbly legs.  
  
"You black-mailed him!?". He said, almost feeling sorry for the idiot. "I'm not exactly a fan of Hercule's—but that's just wrong!".  
  
"I bought you a bunch of stuff too". The icy blonde interrupted his little speech about moral standards.  
  
"Ooh! what'd you get me!". He hopped up and down like a giddy little child. 18 suddenly had an angry expression upon her normally cool and calm face as she looked past the man hopping up and down.  
  
"What do you want?". The blonde spat, as she gazed upon the figure standing in the doorway. Krillin stopped jumping. He turned to see whom she was talking to.  
  
"Thought I'd stop by to say hi". The young man said smoothly. He rested his weight against the doorway. He had shoulder length black hair, sharp cat-like eyes that were pale blue, and had a lean build. He smirked at the couple in an arrogant manner. "Hi".  
  
.........To Be Continued.................  
  
*************************************************************  
  
A/N: Sorry if anyone in this fic seems OOC. I'm sort of new at this whole writing thing—well I have started a fic before, but it was crappy and unorganized. Oh! and the action will start in later chapters, maybe even the third chapter! next chapter will be up soon. Don't forget to R/R! 


	2. Chapter2

CHAPTER 2  
  
"Trunks!". Bulma cried, she ran up to her son and crushed him in a hug. The boy's face reddened in both embarrassment and suffocation.  
  
"It's good to see you too mother—now please let go". The lavender-haired young man took in a deep breath as his mother loosened her death grip. "Hello father". Vegeta nodded his head with a silent "Hello". "Say where's mini-me? I can't wait to see how big he got".  
  
"Oh! he's getting ready to go see Goten". The aqua-haired woman said, her son just stared at her blankly. "Oh right you don't know Goten yet—jeez we have a lot to catch up on!". The two walked over to a bunch of chairs to sit down. "So what brings you back here? Is everything alright back home?". There was a look of sadness in the young man's eyes.  
  
"Well actually mom died a while ago back home, and I just couldn't stay there anymore. You know what I mean?". He began twiddling his thumbs nervously. "So I was wondering if maybe—I could stay here?". He received another more gentler hug.  
  
"Of course sweety, anything you need". She whispered sympathetically in his hair. "Hey how about you come with us to Goku's, trust me you'll be surprised". Trunks was lost as to what his mother was talking about. "Come on".  
  
.............At The Kame House.................  
  
"Got anything to eat—I'm starved". 17 walked over to the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator and peered inside of it looking for something to quench his hunger. The couple walked after him, keeping their eyes locked on his every move. "Hm, nothing good in here, say you have anything to drink? Some scotch? Vodka?......no?".  
  
"17 what do you want?". 18 demanded, not trusting her brother's intentions.  
  
"I told you I just wanted to drop by to say hi to the little family, that's all". He pulled out some cheesecake and closed the fridge.  
  
"The last time we spoke was at our wedding when you tried to blow up my husband". His sister pointed out, Krillin stepped back behind his wife trembling, as he remembered that little incident.  
  
"But I got you that neat little toaster". 17 pouted like a child, the short man stepped out from behind his wife.  
  
"That's what you tried to blow me up with!!". Krillin shouted. "I remember that neat little BOMB inside!". 17 just shrugged.  
  
"Yeah I picked up that little trick from Dr. Gero". The dark- haired man said impressed with his abilities. "Wasn't it funny?"  
  
"A real riot". Krillin mumbled under his breath. The three paused as a small pig-tailed girl walked in crying from being woken from her nap. 18 instinctively picked up the five year-old and cradled her in her arms. 17 put two and two together. He smiled.  
  
"And this must be my little niece". He walked over to the small girl. "I'm your uncle 17"  
  
"Your mommy's brother?". Marron asked. She was definitely a smart kid. She climbed out of her mothers arms.  
  
"You bet, and I got you something real nice too". He walked passed Krillin and his family. After a few moments he returned with a plush kitty that had a little pink bow around it's neck. The child adored the thing instantly. While she was busy playing with the stuffed kitty 18 walked up to her brother.  
  
"Which bag did you get that out of?". She whispered in his ear.  
  
"The one next to your tacky new dress". 17 answered. 18 was visibly grinding her teeth. Something only a brother could make you do. "Besides isn't it the thought that counts?". Both 18 and Krillin looked at him not buying any of his act.  
  
"Marron, why don't you go play in your room?". 18 suggested, kneeling down to her daughter's eye level.  
  
"Kay momma!—Thanks for the kitty uncle 17!". 17 smiled and nodded. They waited till the child was out of sight.  
  
"Ok drop the act 17". 18 started. "What do you want?". 17 pulled a kitchen chair over and took a seat.  
  
"The truth is I just need a place to crash is all". The couple stared blankly at him. 17 rolled his eyes.  
  
"That's it? that's what all this was about! a place to crash!?". Krillin said in disbelief.  
  
"Actually...there's more.....". 17 continued. "I'm sort of wanted by the armed military forces for various reasons that I choose not to divulge into. And I just need a quiet place to hide out for a while until this thing blows over". He finished.  
  
"WHY are you wanted by the Military?!". Krillin asked, not sure if he really wanted to know.  
  
"Didn't I just say that I didn't want to tell you". 17 said, slightly annoyed. He noticed the angry look his sister was giving him, it was the kind that said "Answer the man—or I'll kill you". "Okay—so I caused some trouble a couple of years ago when you left—to marry him!". He pointed at the short man. "I was bored out of my mind, can you blame me?".  
  
"Fine, you can stay". 18 replied. Krillin looked at his wife in shock, and disapproval. "But only if you behave".  
  
"Ahem!". The short man spoke up.  
  
"Oh, and you can't kill my husband". The blonde added in. "Any questions?".  
  
"Just one". 17 began. "Do you guy's get satellite here?". Before either of them could reply, Marron ran to her mother in excitement.  
  
"Mommy! mommy!—can I show my new kitty—and my new uncle to Trunks, and Goten!—please!". She pleaded, both 18 and Krillin couldn't resist that face. The two thought about it for a moment. 17 definitely wouldn't try anything stupid around any of the Saiyan's, except maybe Vegeta.  
  
"Sure". Krillin said. "We'll ALL go to Chichi's for a visit". He shot a glance at 17.  
  
"Oh goody I get to see what all the heroes have been up to". 17 laughed at the idea of seeing all of those do-gooders again.  
  
.........At The Son Residence..........  
  
"I'm kind of nervous". Mirai Trunks started, as he and his family walked up to the front door of the Son's place. "It's been so long. I never thought I'd even comeback to this place again". The smaller version of himself pushed past him.  
  
"Yeah, yeah! we don't have all day here". Little Trunks pounded on the door.  
  
"Trunks! where are your manners!". Bulma hissed, both of her sons looked at her confused.  
  
"Who?". Both Trunk's said in unison.  
  
"Who do you think!". She spat at the smaller one. Vegeta shook is head. Something was telling him that he was going to have one major headache by the end of this day. Suddenly a young girl with short black hair, and sapphire eyes opened the door. The two females instantly greeted one another. They walked into the oddly shaped home.  
  
"Videl, what are you doing here?". Bulma asked the girl. Little Trunks ran to see his friend, leaving his family behind. Mirai Trunks looked around and observed the comfy home.  
  
"Me and Gohan are just hanging out". Videl began. "He's upstairs in the attic playing video games with Sharp, and Goten, if you want see him". She looked from Bulma to the lavender-haired boy.  
  
"Oh, this is my other son Mirai Trunks". Bulma said, The young girl tried her best not to be confused, she nodded trying to be polite. "He's from another time-line". Suddenly Goku walked through the front door, carrying a large fish.  
  
"Hey! Trunks is back!". The man dropped the fish and rushed over to the nervous young man. "I should take it easy, seeing me alive again must be a real shock to you!". Goku calmed himself a bit remembering how they last left off years ago.  
  
"Actually mom warned me before we arrived". Mirai Trunks smiled sweetly. "If she hadn't, I might have dropped dead on the spot in shock!". They all laughed. Videl took Mirai Trunk's hand and led him up the stairs.  
  
"Come on, I bet your dying to see Gohan!". Videl implied, Mirai Trunks let the girl drag him upstairs.  
  
"Your losing, admit it!". Sharpener said, beating his friend at some fighting game.  
  
"Never!". Gohan retorted, barely taking his eyes off the screen. The two continued exchanging blows in the game.  
  
"Vi told me that your mom found out about the party last night". The blonde jock said, also keeping his eyes glued to the screen. "How'd that go down?"  
  
"Don't know. Don't care". The raven-haired demi-saiyan shrugged. He still hasn't received an official punishment yet. Who knows, maybe he won't even be punished?  
  
"Yeah right! like your gonna win this round!". Sharp shouted arrogantly. Gohan ignored him, he was too lost in his own thought's. Suddenly the words "Game Over" appeared on the screen. "Oh Yeah! I won! I won!". The blonde started dancing like an idiot.  
  
"Can I play now?". Goten asked the blonde, desperately waiting for his turn. "It's my turn".  
  
"My turn isn't over yet". Sharp held the game controller up as the small boy tried to grab it. "So go play somewhere else till I'm done". The seven year-old walked away from the two teens, moping.  
  
"Hey Goten, you wanna see something really cool?". Trunks asked.  
  
"Uh-huh". Goten nodded his head. The eight year-old boy pulled out what appeared to be an antique piece of jewelry from his pocket. "What is that, Trunks?". He asked.  
  
"I'm not sure, but it belongs to my dad". Trunks held the thing up to observe it better. "I think it was given to him when he was a prince back on his home planet".  
  
"Wow". The spikey-haired boy gasped in amazement. "I wonder what my dad was on his home planet?". The door to the room opened, Videl walked in with Mirai close behind. "Hey Trunks, who's that?". Goten asked the smaller version.  
  
"My brother". He started. "He's okay".  
  
"I didn't know you had a brother too!—now we both have big brother's!". Goten exclaimed cheerfully.  
  
"Whoopti.....". The smaller version rolled his eyes.  
  
"Trunks?!". Gohan said, shocked at seeing his friend from the future again. He stood up leaving his blonde friend to play the rest of the game on his own. He walked over to the two. "What are you doing here!? I can't believe your back!".  
  
"Wow, it's like meeting a completely different person!". Mirai Trunks gasped. "Your huge! the last time I saw you, you were no bigger than Vegeta!". Gohan gave him the famous Son grin.  
  
"So what brought you back here?". Gohan asked.  
  
"Well, my mother back home died recently, and I just couldn't stay there anymore". The lavender-haired youth explained. Gohan gave him an apologetic look.  
  
"I'm sorry". Gohan said, sorry for his friends loss. His friend nodded a thank you. He tried to change to a different subject. "I see you already met Vi, and that bum over there is my friend Sharpener".  
  
"Yo". Sharp muttered, still mesmerized by the game.  
  
"He say's hi". Gohan said. "Goten, come here". He called the boy. Goten walked over to the teens. "This is my friend Mirai Trunks". Gohan turned to his friend. "This is my little brother, he was born right after the cell games". Mirai Trunks smiled.  
  
"How come you have the same name as Trunks?". Goten asked.  
  
"How do I explain this?........". He looked over to Gohan, and Videl.  
  
"Don't look at me". Videl responded. "I'm still confused"  
  
"You see I'm your Friend Trunks from another dimension, only grown up". He tried his best to explain to the child. "But you could just call me Mirai if you want so you don't get confused"  
  
"I wouldn't get you confused". Goten said. "Your a lot nicer than my friend Trunks". Mirai Trunks and the two teens laughed. The seven year-old looked at them in confusion. "What?". Little Trunks hit him upside the head in embarrassment. "Ow! see what I mean!".  
  
.........Downstairs...............  
  
"So Kakarot, you up for a round of me kicking your ass". Vegeta smirked, he was definitely in the mood for a good spar. "What do you say? loser has to wear that horrible pink "Bad Man" shirt for a week".  
  
"Your on!". The two full-blooded Saiyans darted out to the front lawn. Chichi entered the room.  
  
"Let's go set up the table outside, it's beautiful out". Chichi suggested. Bulma agreed. Her friend was really acting like a different woman lately, but in a positive way. Instead of being her overly bitter self, she was much more warmer and even a little more open-minded. The fact that her family was re-united once again was probably a large part of it. And the fact that she was having sex again helped in some way.  
  
.........Outside..........  
  
"YAAAA!!!". Goku shouted, blocking the smaller man's attacks. He sent several kicks and punches in return.  
  
"That all you got kakarot!". Vegeta grunted. "I can see it now, your going to look hilarious in that shirt!". He continued blocking and punching. Goku was about to send Vegeta flying with his best attack.  
  
*GOKU!!* . The spikey-haired man clutched his ears in agony at the familiar voice. Vegeta took this as his chance, and sent him flying several meters away.  
  
"K-king Kai?". Goku asked, climbing out of a pile of rubble. "What's up? this really isn't a good time".  
  
*What ever it is your doing now can't be nearly as important as what I have to show you! Get your butt up here right now!*. The irritable Kai yelled.  
  
"Fine". Goku gave in. "But I better be home before dinner—hey Vegeta! I'll be right back, kay!". He said before putting two fingers to his forehead and disappeared.  
  
"I have got to learn that technique". The smaller man admitted. Just then a blue jet cruiser appeared. Vegeta recognized Krillin and his family but could not figure out who the fourth person was. Chichi and Bulma walked out of the house to set the table up.  
  
"Vegeta, where is my husband?". Chichi asked, the man just shrugged. Instead of asking him further she noticed the cruiser that just landed. Krillin and his family stepped out of the vehicle. "What a pleasant surprise! what are you guy's doing here!". Chichi greeted the family. Vegeta's eyes widened in shock as the dark-haired android also stepped out of the cruiser.  
  
"We just dropped by to see how you were". Krillin answered. "Marron really wanted to see the kids too". Just then Goten, Trunks, and the teenagers came storming out of the house.  
  
"Mom!". Goten whined, running up to his mother. "Gohan won't let me play with the big kids!". Gohan followed close behind the whining child, his friends just took a seat at the picnic table minding their own business.  
  
"Mom!". The sixteen year-old started. "He won't leave us alone! Tell him to play with his own friends!".  
  
"Both of you just go sit down, I'll deal with you later!". The woman shouted, her children walked away fighting with each other. She sighed. "Would you guy's like to stay for dinner?". She asked. Vegeta walked over to the group.  
  
"What is HE doing here?". The saiyan prince pointed to 17. "I thought you were dead". The cocky android smiled sarcastically.  
  
"How rude, not even a "Hello"?". 17 said, hoping to anger the prince. Vegeta just glared at him. Mirai Trunks looked over to see what all the commotion was about. His heart stopped at what he saw ahead. The androids were here.  
  
"Chichi is it alright if my brother could stay for dinner?". 18 asked. "He won't cause any trouble".  
  
"Of course, there's enough food here to feed an entire country!". Chichi said, they walked over to the large table where the kids were. "Sit. I'll go finish up in the kitchen". She went back inside the house. 17 noticed a deadly gaze upon him. It was coming from the lavender-haired half-saiyan.  
  
"I'm not going to let you destroy this world.....". Mirai Trunks said quietly, barely taking his eyes off both androids. In less than a second he jumped over the table, taking down both siblings with him.  
  
"Mommy!". Marron shouted, Krillin rushed over to his wife.  
  
"Trunks, what the hell are you doing!?". Bulma shouted at her son, who was now transforming into Super Saiyan mode. Both androids jumped a couple of feet back, preparing themselves for a fight.  
  
"WAIT!! TRUNKS!". Gohan ran in between his angry friend, and the androids. "We forgot to tell you! Their not EVIL anymore! their our friends!". Gohan shouted, trying to reason with his friend. Mirai Trunks looked at him confused. He powered down. "18 and Krillin are married, and they have a kid"  
  
"What about him?". M.Trunks pointed to the dark-haired android. Gohan looked over at 17.  
  
"Uh?...him?". Gohan thought to himself as he stared at 17. "Well I'm not sure about him—but still". M.Trunks returned back to his normal mode.  
  
"I'm really sorry". He apologized to them. "I don't know what came over me".  
  
"It's ok". 18 said calmly, fixing her top. "Just don't do it again". She walked passed him and over to her frightened child. 17 dusted himself off.  
  
"Too bad Kakarot's missing all the fun". Vegeta said, observing the entire brawl.  
  
................The Other World...............  
  
"So what did you want to see me for?". Goku asked as he arrived on the Grand Kais planet. The round Kai approached him.  
  
"The Grand Kai has some important news that he wanted to share with you". King Kai replied. "Come on". They walked towards the castle.  
  
"But I'm hungry". Goku whined, he clutched his stomach.  
  
"You'll eat later!!". The Kai yelled, as they walked through the entrance.  
  
"Ah Goku! so good to see you again!". The Grand Kai greeted the Saiyan. "I heard that the old supreme Kai gave you his life. How is it going so far?". The old man asked, he stood up from his throne.  
  
"Uh? good". Goku answered. "You had important news for me?". The old man's uplifting expression changed to a concerned one.  
  
"Yes I do". Grand Kai started. "Goku, I know your happy to be back with your family again but....". He stopped for a second. "Something's happening"  
  
"What? what's happening?'. The Saiyan asked. "I don't understand, what's going on?".  
  
"We have just recently discovered that a large part of the Eastern Galaxy is under extreme chaos, and it's quickly moving throughout the rest of the galaxy...". Grand Kai stopped to let this information sink in.  
  
"What are you saying?". Goku said, he had a deathly serious look on his face. "Who is responsible for all this?".  
  
"Not who. They.". The old man corrected. "The Saiyans are taking over the universe".  
  
..................To Be Continued.........................  
  
A/N: Okay I'm making Gohan sixteen in this fic. And it's not completely unofficial because he actually is sixteen in the manga. He was nine in the cell games, thus seven years later he's sixteen. Besides who would transfer from home schooling to high school for only year( although high school is torture, who would wanna be there more than a year!). Don't forget R/R! I crave feedback! 


End file.
